Society, during the 1980's and 1990's, has been witness to a boon in health and exercise related activities. For example, aerobic activities have become increasingly popular as people have come to recognize the cardiovascular benefits to be realized from such undertakings. Additionally, for years it has been known that an excellent way for certain individuals to partake in certain physical activities, such as, for example, aerobics is to undertake those activities in water, where physical weight is reduced substantially due to known buoyancy principles. Classes of persons who benefit from such water related activities include individuals who are physically challenged in such a way that on-ground activities such as aerobics, physical therapy, or indeed common activities many of us take for granted such as walking or stretching are difficult or impossible. Similarly, certain elderly individuals may wish to partake in aerobic or other exercise activities which, due to the natural aging process, are sometimes difficult or impossible to perform on ground. Further, some individuals are simply fond of water related aerobic or other exercises for various reasons such as the water's cooling effect on the human body or the fact that such exercises may be more enjoyable and less strenuous when undertaken in water.